mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
PomPom
"The PomPom grows brilliant pink plumes by eating only foods that are red. The pelt may grow to be very long. While dancing and emitting its strident cry, the PomPom is an arresting sight." Description The PomPom is a humanoid creature with pink fur and pink pompoms. Its legs, arms, and feet have orange stripes, and on its legs it has pink fur resembling leg warmers. Its "hair" is tied into two pigtails at the sides of its head and it has a tuft of pink sticking out at the top. It looks and behaves much like a human cheerleader. Song The PomPom Monster's contribution to an island's song is a high-spirited cheer that adds to the melody. On Air Island, she adds: Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Na, Hey, Low. On Earth Island, she adds: Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo. On Shugabush Island, she adds: Gimmie Wop, Gimmie Wop. On Gold Island, she adds: Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo-o-o and Hey Low, Low, Low Hey Na. Breeding The PomPom Monster can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Cold. Possible combinations: # + # + # + Because Tweedle and Drumpler take much less time to hatch than both Pango and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). On Shugabush Island, the PomPom must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Fwog.png|Fwog|link=Fwog|linktext=Fwog Dandidoo.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo|linktext=Dandidoo Shugarock.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock|linktext=Shugarock Directions to Nowhere.png|Directions to Nowhere|link=Directions to Nowhere|linktext=Directions to Nowhere Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit|linktext=Bottomless Pit Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Fwog *Dandidoo *Shugarock *Directions to Nowhere *Toob *Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "PomPom" references the colorful pompoms in the monsters' hands. Notes *The PomPom's like for red food is probably a reference to the South American bird Scarlet Ibis, that receives its bright red color from the red shrimps that compose its diet. * The PomPom is shown in the game My PomPom, released on November 14th. * It is the only triple element monster which can be brought to more than 3 islands. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare PomPom page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween Season in October, all PomPoms (on all the islands) change their color to day-glo lime green and put "eyes" on their signature pompoms as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration, even though the PomPom itself is not native to that island. Its costume resembles an alien with 4 eyes and antennae on its head. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island